desi_and_baxter_most_amazing_adventures_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Baxter Ewers (SSB4)
Baxter Ewers (バクスターEwersの, Bakusutā Ewers no) is a Newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 4 revealed in E3 of June 2014. however in an Interview on October 6th, 2014 he stated that "Christmas day is coming, you can see me there!" Which it came true for Baxter to actually debut on December 25th 2014. Baxter also relies on physical combat, which he doesn't need any weapon to use, he'll only need his hands and fists, kicks and punches in battle. Baxter can fight with brute force using a combination of different unarmed moves. However Baxter cannot be used Online against strangers in With Anyone Mode, but he can be used in With Friends mode though. Moveset Baxter is the fastest runner and the highest jumper, running notably fast even with speed-reducing equipment active. He also has the fastest and strongest attacks of the three other Miis, though he pays for this with the shortest range. Like Little Mac, Baxter's attacks are strong enough to where nearly all of their non-Smash attacks can KO reliably (though Baxter's recovery is a fair amount better). All smash attacks have a considerable end lag. Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack: Baxter does Two quick punches then Does a barrage of punches ended by a side kick. 3%, 2%, 1% per jab 2% end total of 13% *Dash Attack: Extends their leg and knees the opponent. 11% clean, 6% late. *Side Tilt: Does a roundhouse kick. this can be tilted. 8% *Up Tilt: Does an uppercut. 6% *Down Tilt: Does a sweep kick. 8% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Throws a strong straight punch. 18% *Up Smash: Does a flip kick. 14% Charged, 10% Uncharged *Down Smash: Punches in one direction and kicks in the other. 13% Other attacks *Floor Attack (front): Gets up while kicking both sides. 7% *Floor Attack (back): Unknown. 7% *Floor Attack (trip): Gets up and kicks both sides. 5% *Edge Attack: Low Karate chop as he gets back to the stage. 7% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Baxter Sticks his foot out. 10% (clean), 5% (late) *Forward Aerial: Baxter Does two spin kicks. 4% (hit 1), 6% (hit 2) *Back Aerial: Baxter Swings around and does a back kick. 12% *Up Aerial: Baxter Flips over with his leg outstretched. 9% *Down Aerial: Baxter Swings both fists underneath him, can Meteor Smash them as well. 13% (clean), 12% (late) Grabs and Throws *Grab: Baxter Grabs with One Hand. *Pummel: Headbutts the Enemy. 2% *Forward Throw: Hits the enemy with a backhand. 9% *Back Throw: Kicks the enemy away behind themself. 2% (hit 1), 5% (throw) *Up Throw: Knocks the enemy up with a palm strike. 8% *Down Throw: Karate chops the enemy into the ground. 2% (hit 1), 4% (throw) Special Moves 'Taunts' *Up: *Side: *Down: Trophy Description *'Classic Mode': This fighter is based on a player's Mii. It excels at fighting with punches and kicks. This type of Mii is very agile, blending attacks with movement to get the battle flowing. It has superior dash and jump compared to other types. Stay close and keep whaling on foes--you'll KO them in no time! *'All-Star': Shot Put is the only projectile attack a Mii Brawler can have. It drops quickly and only bounces a tiny bit. Try using it on foes hanging off an edge to knock them off. The down special Head-On Assault can bury enemies in the ground. It also sends the Mii Brawler downward—don't KO yourself, too! Trivia *Baxter may be the only human from the Desi RP series, that is a Human and the others are Pokémon. *In the Description for All Star, It's said his down special is Head-On Assault, however it's false because baxter's down special is "Feint Jump" **With this as well as Baxter is nicknamed the "Mii Brawler" because he is selecting to be the "Mii Brawler" *Baxter's Stock is actually a Fist instead of his face. *When Kirby eats and copies his ability, instead of his hair will be a Headband of Baxter's Face on it, pretty much Referring to just no hair style for Kirby. *Baxter's First match will actually be Against Mario, Charizard and Mega Man from a Smash Run Round on the 3DS, While his first match is a 8-Player Smash at Gaur Plains on the Wii U Match.